


Chasing Cars

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Trapped beneath the rubble with a certain team member could be your personal heaven or hell. Let’s see which one wins out.





	Chasing Cars

The air left his lungs all at once and the force of the blow sent him reeling, his footing lost he felt the hard concrete beneath his back before he could even register the fall. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to find his breath and the will to get back to his feet. If he had been quicker, if he hadn’t been so bloody human, if he hadn’t closed his eyes…

You caught movement from the corner of your eye and, as the wall began to bow, your eyes fell on the still figure of Clint Barton right in its path. Without even a second thought you dove on top of him, not even knowing if he was alive or dead. You heard Steve yell but couldn’t make out the words over the sound of the concrete debris crumbling over you and you really thought this time your number was up. Luckily for you and Barton a slab had come down and settled against some of the other rubble creating a small space safe from the crushing you would have been subjected to. 

He opened his eyes and immediately met yours, the weight of you on top of him caused his breathing to stutter and heat to rise through his body. He watched as you tried to unsuccessfully contact the team through the coms. Your warm breath breezing over his face caused him to smile softly. If he had to go then this was a pretty good way to do it.

“Steve? Nat?” You were trying your best not to move, didn’t want to dislodge anything, but you were very aware that you were now pressed entirely against the one man you had been harboring feelings for since you don’t know when. “I guess this is one of those situations where we have to do everything on our own.” You murmur softly, partly to conserve oxygen but partly because you were so caught up in those beautiful oceanic eyes of his.

“We don’t need anyone, we’ve got the best of the team right here.” He responded unblinkingly. Maybe now was the time to say something but he could never quite figure out how to say how he felt. There weren’t the words to describe the aching, the longing, the perfection. Well, there were three words but they just didn’t feel like they covered it, nowhere near. Then again if he did bare his soul to you here and you didn’t feel the same then that was going to be really fucking awkward. The thought of you rejecting him and then having to lay here until you were rescued sent a shiver through him, one that he knew you had felt too. 

The shiver reverberated through your body and your face became a picture of concern. “You okay?” he simply nodded and refused to make eye contact. And just like that any hope you may have been harboring was cut in half. Nat had been trying to encourage you lately, had told you that if you were brave then maybe there might be a happy ending here but you couldn’t believe that. Especially not when you were in this position and he couldn’t even look at you. It was infuriating, it felt like you were wasting time just chasing the idea of you together around your head and with each passing day the chance of any future was just crumbling like the ruin around you. Your arms were either side of his head and you tried your best to prop yourself up, give him as much space as you could in the cramped environment as you mentally cursed yourself for such a stupid move.

Clint felt you ease up from his chest and the loss of weight caused his heart to ache a little more. How could he ever explain to you that you made him a better man? You reminded him on a daily basis to be more just by gracing him with your presence. When you looked at him he could see everything he could be, everything he wanted to be. Hell, he so desperately wanted to be the man he saw in your eyes. He could never tell you when his feelings for you changed, was just as confused with the how of it all but he was damned certain that this was it for him. You were everything he had ever wanted and so much more he had never dreamed of. He adored you and even though all these words were on the tip of his tongue he never gave them voice. Suddenly, an idea came to mind and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a soft smile as he began to sing under his breath.

You caught the tune and looked at him in confused amusement as you recognised the Snow Patrol song. When he got to the chorus you couldn’t help but chuckle and join in “If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?” A gentle smirk settled on your lips only to freeze when you realised he wasn’t just singing, he was singing to you.

Clint Barton may not have the words to tell you how he felt but he sure as hell could borrow from a much more articulate man. He looked deep into your eyes hoping, praying, that you would feel the same. His nose brushed against your own and all he had to do was raise up a fraction and your lips would meet. “All that I am, all that I ever was…” his lips brushed yours with every word and then he was no longer singing, his fingers threading through your hair pulling you closer. 

The pair of you were so lost in each other you were oblivious to the shifting of the materials around you and when Tony finally pulled the slab away he simply rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Damn it. You guys couldn’t have waited another 48 hours?”

“Leave them be Tony, you’re just pissed because you owe Sam $50.” Nat grinned as she ushered the rest of the team away leaving you to it.


End file.
